


Satisfying The Beast

by LaLuneMoonstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Big Dick Draco, Cervix bumping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLuneMoonstone/pseuds/LaLuneMoonstone
Summary: Hermione takes care of Draco after he's had hard nights of nightmares. Draco takes control near the end.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 280





	Satisfying The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my betas SyrenGrey and Persephone_Stone on this one!! Also, shout out to SyrenGrey and Geekiebeekie for their encouragement and cheerleading. Love you ladies!!!
> 
> I had intended this to follow Let The Light Take Me In as a sort of apology for how I did Draco. So, here is my apology dears. Hope you enjoy. Also, I apologise for my sucking at summaries.

There were people who didn't understand D/s dynamics, who would tell you that a strong, fierce woman could not be submissive. That if you were in control of your work and private life, you had to also be in control of your sex life. 

You know what Hermione Granger would say to those people? Their beliefs were rubbish. Absolute bollocks. Being a submissive did not make her weak or less of a feminist. 

Rather, it contributed to what made her strong. Those people didn't understand what it meant to give someone control, to put that kind of trust in another person. Sometimes it was nice to be taken care of, to not have to worry so much about what panties to wear or what meal to cook. It felt nice to be certain without being crushed under the burden of choice.

But your Dom didn't just take care of you. You took care of them. Which was exactly what she was doing in this current moment. Tonight was going to be all about him. His nightmares had been bad lately; they usually were around this time. She spent a lot of time reminding him that he wasn't tainting her, that he wasn't a bad person, despite how cruel he had been in his foolish youth.

Most people would likely give up, but she had seen the man underneath and she refused to give up on him. Why? Because it was hard? Because he was so broken? Well, she was broken too, albeit in a different way. But that was the hazard of war. If it wasn't him, it would be someone else and their nightmares.

She floo'd to his home and made her way up to his room. His house elf had greeted her, telling her it was good to see Mistress, but Master had not returned from work. Hermione always winced at being called Mistress, but the elf refused to see reason. While they had allowed their Master to pay them, something she had been surprised to learn, they refused to budge on anything else.

Hermione let Mipsy know that her visit was a surprise, and to make sure that Draco didn't know she was there. She asked the elf to help ensure that dinner would be ready and sent up to the room just before his arrival home. This of course pleased the little elf, who was rather happy to be included. Hermione went upstairs and began to prepare the room for his arrival. 

It helped that she knew what time he usually arrived home, so she was able to start the bath at just the right time. It was just finishing when she heard the floo activate. She turned off the faucet and moved into the room so that she could greet him, noting with approval that the food had already arrived. She heard his deep voice tell Mipsy he was going upstairs and didn't want to be disturbed. 

He was good at covering it up, but she heard the bone deep weariness in his voice. She knew him enough to know what to look for. She watched the door handle turn in anticipation, meeting his surprised silver eyes as he paused in the doorway. 

"Hermione," he breathed, his words trailing away as though uncertain of what to say.

"You've had a long week, I want to take care of you," she said as she walked up to him, pressing a welcome-home kiss to his lips. "Let me take care of you, Draco." 

She watched his hand fall away from the door handle, and took his other hand while closing the door. She led him into their master suite, to a chair near the fireplace. Reaching the chair, she turned to face him so she could begin removing his suit jacket, her fingers running down the thick luxurious fabric. He wore things that made her want to rub against him like a very content house cat. 

She slid the jacket from his arms, placing it carefully on a hanger before moving to undo his tie. She enjoyed making him comfortable, smoothing her hands over him and feeling his tense muscles ease, the stress of the day falling away with her touch.

"You didn't have to do this, Hermione," he said, lifting a hand to brush a stray curl behind her ear.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," she said, looking up at him. "You need this, and it’s my pleasure to do it for you." 

She didn't need him to ask or to tell her to want to do it. He seemed to want to say more, but she shook her head and used her wand to put his tie away. Then she lifted each wrist and removed his cufflinks, setting them on his nightstand.

When she moved back to him, she rolled back the sleeves of his button down like he liked to do to relax. He tensed and almost pulled away. He didn't like her to touch his left forearm, felt as though that mark could taint her as it had him. He was ashamed, she knew this. It was the one regret he had in life. The one thing he had done as a child that he would take back, just as he would take back how he had treated her. 

She didn't let him pull away this time. She had always been understanding, willing to give him time. Well, he’d had time and she was realizing that the more she allowed him to pull away, the more he was going to. She didn't want that; she wanted him to know how she felt for him. How she loved him, flaws and all. So this time she lifted his arm so that it was close to her face and placed a kiss right over the faded mark. He was not going to pull away from her, not tonight. 

"Hermione." This time it sounded like a prayer falling from his lips. 

"No pulling away." She placed one more kiss and moved to press herself against the front of him. "I love you, all of you. You are not a monster." 

She would hear none of that tonight. This was not going to be ruined by his mind getting in the way. She gently nudged him towards his chair.

"Sit. Let me feed you and then we can move to the bath."

He smiled down at her as he sat down. "You have been planning this for a while, haven't you?" he asked, watching her use her wand to move the table with the food closer to the chair. His little lioness had been scheming and he wasn't sure he could be upset with it. 

She bit her lip. 

"A little while," she said with the barest hint of a blush. She placed herself in his lap and grabbed a glass of wine, bringing it to his lips before she pressed it to her own. "Tonight is about you." 

Draco had a hard time relinquishing his control. In fact, he always had a hard time with that. Accepting help had, for some reason, meant giving up control. You had to allow someone to take some of the reigns, if not all of them. Help was almost unacceptable. He wasn’t stupid though, he knew that he needed it at times. Right now, currently, he needed this. Hermione was mindful of his needs as much as he was of hers, but then that was how a true dom and submissive relationship worked. So many people thought it was all kink, all the time. Sure, that was a fraction of it, but it wasn’t what made the whole. 

She knelt before him and began to remove his boots and socks, massaging his feet and looking up at him, scrunching her nose in that adorable way of hers when she was dissatisfied with something. 

“You’re not eating.” That swotty tone of hers, her ‘lecture’ tone, was quite frankly one of her sexiest traits. 

“I find I am rather enjoying the view before me.” 

The smirk he wore was in a word, sinful. It spoke of heady things best done between the sheets. 

“Don’t even try to distract me. I see what you’re doing with that sexy smirk. Eat.  _ Please _ .” She was smart, she knew what would get him to listen best. While she knew she couldn’t very well boss him around, she could ask that he listen.

“Food is the last thing on my mind, but I shall acquiesce to your wishes.” A fine blonde brow, slightly darker than the silvery white hair upon his head, rose with those words as he picked up his fork and indeed began to eat. 

He found he was rather enjoying eating while having his feet rubbed, it wasn’t something he had ever really thought to request. He also found that he was rather fond of her upon her knees while he ate;, something about it just did something to him. It seemed that she too, enjoyed the position she was in if that blush upon her cheeks was any indication. That and the way that she looked up at him from under those lovely long lashes and bit her lip. 

He dabbed at his lips when he finished and smiled down at her. “There you are, love. I finished. Do I get my reward now?”

Hermione couldn’t help the soft chuckle at his words. It was so like Draco to say something like that. 

“Well, I suppose you earned it.” 

She stood and held out her hand for him. She led him to the bathroom, which was full of lit candles and aroma oils soaking in the bath she'd drawn for him. She set about stripping him once they had arrived, laying his clothes on the counter after folding them. She was turning to the bath when he stopped her. 

“May I make a request?”

She turned to him with a smile. “Of course you may. This is for you, after all.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, hoping that she hadn’t neglected anything. She wanted this to be relaxing, she wanted it to be perfect. 

One of his thumbs stroked across her cheek as though he knew her thoughts and wished to soothe them away. 

“I only wish that you would remove your clothing as well.” 

It didn’t matter how long they had been together, or how many times he had seen her naked; he was the only man who could make her blush. 

“Of course, go ahead and step in,” she said, beginning to remove her clothing. She still felt slightly shy when it came to stripping in front of him because she never really felt seductive or sexy.

In the end he always made her feel sexy, like now, with that dark hooded look that he was giving her while he watched as more of her skin was bared to his gaze. His silver eyes drank in every inch of her skin, as though he was dying of thirst and she was a body of fresh, clear water. Having such an intense look pinned on her the first time had been a bit overwhelming but the more they were together, the more she found that intensely possessive look deeply satisfying.

She sat at the edge of the tub and dipped the sponge in the water before running it over his skin. A large hand reached up and cupped her breast while she lathered the sponge and then began to run it over his chest. His thumb flicked her nipple, grazing it with his nail ever so gently while she ran the sponge over first one nipple and then the next. He seemed lazy in his actions, but she knew him better. 

He was far from lazy. He was that way in a duel too. The first time she had seen it, she had found it too attractive for words and almost became distracted. He had this methodical way of moving where you could almost see him following through with each well thought-out action. It was deadly, and it was sexy as hell. He applied the same habits when it came to his passion; he was methodical in the way that he attacked you with it, to the point where he could make you come undone before you even realized what had happened, before you had time to question how you got there. 

He had that singular focus now, silver eyes dark with lust, head resting against the back of the tub while he languidly stroked each of her breasts with his graceful fingers. Hermione secretly had a fetish for those lovely, large hands with their graceful, long fingers. They weren’t calloused and rough, but were strong and masculine all the same. 

She moved the sponge down his chest, lower until it dipped below the surface so that she could move it over each thigh before running it down the length of him, moving it under him to grace his sac. His hips jerked up and a low hissing growl slipped past his lips. 

“Stop. Now.”

Hermione froze, unsure of what she might have done wrong. All it took was one look at those lovely silver eyes to see they were blown wide with arousal. She only had enough time to realize that before he was lifting her over the side of the tub to settle her in his lap. 

“I think we both are agreed you are done.”

She couldn’t process words for a reply, but it was true. As much as she loved laving him with attention, and taking care of him, all she could think of was him taking over, taking control. He gripped her hips with a bruising strength, lifting her enough to shift her over him properly. He entered her in a single stroke. 

“Dra…”

He didn’t need to focus on foreplay. She had been ready for him from the moment he walked in the door. She could come just from his voice alone. It was like a dark velvet that caressed you with each syllable. He was thick enough to stretch her to a fullness that only he could make her feel. His large hands held her steady, raising her up and lowering her back down onto him.

Hermione braced her hands on his chest while he pounded into her relentlessly, grunts and growls slipping passed his lips. She had always loved how animalistic he was when he had sex. So primal, so raw, so sexy. Her hands traced his scars and tattoos while she threw her head back. Her moans began to crescendo, echoing off the marble walls.

“Fucking perfect, little witch. Mine.”

His deep velvety voice was all growl as he enunciated each word with a thrust into her. Her soft skin under his hands was absolute perfection. The warm, wet tightness of her sweet quim made him insane. If he could bury himself within her and stay there for an eternity, he would do so gladly. 

He removed one hand from a lovely thigh to trace his thumb over her pretty pink button. A smug smile crossing his face when her walls clenched around him in response. It wasn’t the flutter of release, not yet, but it was pleasure, brought on by him. He was a smug enough bastard to be pleased every time he made her feel pleasure in any way. 

“That’s right, come for me little witch.”

It was all the encouragement she needed, his words that coupled with the look in his eyes was enough to leave her trembling over him. Her moans and cries echoed off the marble, making her so thankful that no one would be around to hear this. Sure, she had sex in the BDSM club that Draco introduced her to, but that did not mean that she didn’t still get nervous about people hearing her. He had spent quite a bit of time helping her to be comfortable about being a screamer. 

“Fuck-ing Salazar. Fuck,” he growled before giving her one more deep thrust, seating himself deep within her. Thick ropes of his seed filled her even more completely than that his length and girth seemed to. His thick head pressed against her cervix, giving her that delightful pain that she loved. Most women hated their cervix being bumped, but Hermione craved it, enjoyed that glorious pain that only added to her pleasure. 

She trembled above him once more and swore for a moment that she had seen stars. She let herself be draped over his chest, rubbery and spent and deliciously sore. She pressed a kiss to his chest and lifted her head to look at her beautiful man, her Sir, her lover. A chuckle escaped her lips at the grin on his face. 

“You look like the cat that ate the canary and is thoroughly satisfied by it.”

His deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, sending vibrations through her body and making her core tingle and womb clench. Only he could make her ready for another round after rendering her completely boneless.

“Well, I suppose I am one satisfied beast.”

She leaned up just enough to kiss his lips and smile against him. 

“You are indeed quite the beast.”

His rumbling laughter echoed off the marble and made her whimper for the things it did to her body. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
